An effective response to the public health problem of children affected by fetal alcohol spectrumdisorders (FASD) lies in accessiblediagnosis and systematic referralto scientifically-evaluated community-based interventions. FASD intervention that measurably improves childhood outcome may prevent later debilitating andcostly secondaryconditions. Most children with FASD are identified in elementary school[unreadable] a pivotal time when neurodevelopmental deficits anddisruptive behavior among childrenwith prenatal alcohol exposurecommonlyemerge. Their parentshave many unmet intervention needs, and struggle to attain positive parenting attitudes and effective parenting skills/knowledge. Yet FASD researchhas identified a nurturing, appropriately structured environment in childhood as an important protective influence for positive outcome, so tailored family-focusedintervention is needed. For parents raising children with FASDwho show earjy, serious challenging behavior (and signs of family/school disruption), efficacious intervention is crucial. To meet family needs, a new behavioral consultation intervention (called . Families Moving Forward(FMF)) was developed andtested, with promising initial efficacy findings. The next phase in programmatic research involvestransitioning the FMF intervention to the community in order to assessfeasibility and effectiveness. The University of Washington FAS Diagnostic & Prevention Network (FAS DPN), Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center (CHRMC) and a community family services and training agency, called the Institute for Family Development(IFD), will work together to implement and assess a community-based FMF intervention. FMFintervention will be provided to 30 families of children with FASD. Concurrently, statewide FASD diagnostic outreach, identification, and referral activities will be further developedand documented, CDC collaboration will be carried out, and professional education (with additional partnership by NOFASWashington State, a grassrootsfamily support organization) will occur.